


Grasp of Things to Come

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: All the feelings before became pale and petulant grudges crushed underneath this loss.Spoilers: Up to 1x11.





	Grasp of Things to Come

Aidan didn't have the nerve to pray, but his answered wishes seemed dangerous enough. He'd longed for a way to be rid of Rebecca, and now he was realizing nothing she could do to him had been as bad as killing her.

His existence was the only mistake worth regret, Aidan thought frantically. His artificial attempt at a life was the only thing to loathe. Anything inside that larger sin – all the people he'd hurt – rolled into his mass of panicked guilt.

Rebecca was running through his fingers for the last time, ash and tears mixing as they fell on his hands. He was going to have to open his fists and let her drift away. He was going to have to drop the stake eventually. The embrace was over months ago, the first time she'd run through his fingers in deep, vital human blood.

Aidan saw how the past had played out, incontrovertible like train tracks pointing straight to tragedy. He'd confided in her he didn't want Bernie to die, and Rebecca had held him as he begged the universe to change things. He had made a wish and she'd granted it, generous and compassionate to his mourning.

Rebecca had never hated him as she should. That was left to him now.

He walked back to the house, slowly, uncaring if someone caught up to him. He would fight all of them at once – he had enough fire to burn down the city. It all turned into defeat as he got safely inside the door to find Josh having a very careful dinner date with Nora. Aidan nodded at them and continued upstairs. He thought about showering, but the grit of Rebecca between his fingers was the only thing he felt he deserved.

She had told him to fight; essentially to save the world. He had promised he would. Tomorrow, when he could function without gasping air he didn't need, when his plan was better than screaming rage at Bishop or hiding in his bed for three days. If he concentrated, he could still feel the silky brush of her hair on his chin, and imagine her form one last time in his arms.

He would learn to deserve her now when he never had before.


End file.
